De Fred, Verity y el almacén de Sortilegios Weasley
by Escristora
Summary: Hay decisiones que pueden cambiarnos la vida. En el caso de Verity, comenzar a trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley se la cambió para siempre.


_Podéis creerme o no, pero siempre me ha gustado esta pareja. De hecho, cuando Verity salió por primera vez, pensé que sería un interés romántico para alguno de los gemelos (Fred, a poder ser), pero J.K. no dijo nada al respecto._

_Esto no debería haber sido escrito, pero no he podido evitarlo. Llamémoslo un momento de inspiración repentina en un mar de responsabilidades. Sea como fuere, estoy contenta con el resultado._

_A propósito me abstengo de especificar fechas. Que cada cual sitúe el fic en el momento en el que le parezca más adecuado. Ah, por cierto, no está beteado. Cualquier error es fallo mío y sólo mío._

_**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**De Fred, Verity y el almacén de Sortilegios Weasley.**

* * *

**I**

—¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?

Verity parpadea, sorprendida ante la brusquedad con que su interlocutor ha formulado la pregunta. En los veinte minutos que lleva entrevistándola, el joven que tiene delante la ha tratado en todo momento con amabilidad y simpatía por lo que no entiende a qué se debe ese cambio tan repentino.

Sopesa durante unos segundos la respuesta. Podría mentirle y proclamar que el sueño de su vida es trabajar en una tienda de artículos de broma, pero no cree que eso sea lo que él quiera escuchar. Además, no sabe por qué, pero desde el momento en que entró a su despacho, siente el impulso de ser sincera con él. Quiere que la conozca.

Armándose de valor, contesta:

—¿Por qué no?

Nada más escucharla, el pelirrojo prorrumpe en carcajadas. Acto seguido, se levanta de un salto de la silla y se acerca a ella con la mano extendida y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro cubierto de pecas.

—Bienvenida a bordo, Verity. Mi nombre es Fred, Fred Weasley, y ése que está haciendo ruido por ahí es mi hermano gemelo: George

Antes de que la muchacha pueda añadir algo más, él continúa:

—No te preocupes, acabarás distinguiéndonos.

A Verity no le cabe la menor duda.

**II**

—Señor Weasley, he terminado por hoy.

Fred la mira y asiente con la cabeza, distraído. Verity no sabe qué ocurre, pero, desde hace unas semanas, las cosas han cambiado.

Antes, sus jefes bromeaban constantemente y le hacían sentir una más. Ahora, George la mira con extrañeza y Fred apenas le dirige la palabra. Le gustaría preguntar qué es lo que les ocurre y ayudarles a superarlo, pero no se atreve. A fin de cuentas, siguen siendo sus superiores y puede que se enfaden si se inmiscuye en sus asuntos.

Con cuidado, se coloca la boina sobre su cabello rubio y se pone la bufanda de lana que le regaló su abuela. Sus amigos la tildan de exagerada, pero ella no está dispuesta a pillar ningún catarro: tiene demasiado trabajo. Antes de salir, la voz de Fred la detiene:

—Verity, ¿por qué siempre te diriges a mí como señor Weasley?

Aquello la pilla por sorpresa. Es cierto que ella es un par de años mayor, pero son sus jefes y cree que se merecen esa muestra de deferencia. Además, nunca se habían quejado. Hasta ahora.

De cualquier forma, a la joven no se le pasa por alto que Fred ha hablado de él y no de _ellos. _Quizás sólo sea producto de su imaginación —la cual, a decir verdad, es un poco desbordante—, pero tiene la sensación de que no le importaría que siguiera tratando a George de usted, siempre y cuando se dirigiera a él por su nombre de pila. Decide arriesgarse.

—No lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre… Fred.

Él la mira.

—Verity, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante? Yo invito.

La joven asiente y el rostro de Fred se ilumina con una gran sonrisa.

**III**

Cuando el reloj marca las siete, Verity decide que ya es hora de que se levante para ir a trabajar. No es que tenga ganas de hacerlo —de hecho, no le apetece en lo más mínimo—, pero no le queda otra: hoy tiene que abrir ella la tienda.

Con cuidado de no despertar al hombre que duerme a su lado, la joven se desliza suavemente por las sábanas. No obstante, antes de poder poner un pie en el suelo, un brazo la aprieta con fuerza y tira de ella hacia atrás.

—Ni se te ocurra marcharte de la cama —gruñe contra un somnoliento Fred.

Verity ríe, divertida.

—Pensaba que estabas dormido.

Fred la aprieta más contra su cuerpo y susurra contra su oído con la voz ronca:

—Lo estaba.

Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la joven. Las manos ásperas de Fred acarician su cuerpo con devoción y Verity siente como su bajo vientre palpita, ansioso por lo que sabe que va a ocurrir. Es consciente de que debería parar esto antes de que se le vaya de las manos, pero no quiere hacerlo. Es superior a ella.

Un gemido suave escapa de sus labios cuando Fred aprisiona sus pezones con sus dedos.

Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Fred se coloca encima de ella y la besa con fiereza. Su excitación es palpable y Verity siente como su deseo se inflama. Lo necesita en ese mismo instante. Con decisión, la joven rueda sobre la cama y se pone a horcajadas encima de Fred, provocando que él la penetre de una sola vez.

Antes de que sus sentidos se nublen una vez más, Verity lo mira a los ojos.

Gime.

**IV**

—Señor Weasley, aquí hay alguien que quiere verlo.

Fred arquea una ceja y la observa con aire divertido, pero Verity no se da por aludida. Le dejó muy claro desde el primer momento que en el trabajo seguiría tratándolo de usted. Aunque la joven no es ninguna ilusa y es consciente de que George sabe _todo_ —y en ese todo están incluidos los encuentros esporádicos en el almacén— se siente más cómoda tratándolo con el respeto que, en teoría, todo empleado debe mostrar a su superior.

Lo que pase entre ella y Fred, se queda entre ella y Fred (y George). Los clientes no tienen por qué enterarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, los gemelos salen del despacho con los rostros serios e impávidos. Verity se acerca a ellos, temerosa de que haya ocurrido alguna fatalidad.

—Fred, ¿qué…?

Él la silencia con un abrazo y pronuncia en un suspiro:

—La batalla ha comenzado.

No es necesario que añada nada más. El peso de sus palabras cae como un jarro de agua fría sobre el ánimo de la joven. Durante todo este tiempo, desde que los rumores sobre el retorno de ‹‹El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado›› comenzaron a propagarse por la sociedad británica, ella ha fingido que nada ocurría, que las cosas no eran tan malas como la gente decía porque así todo era más sencillo. Sin embargo, ella supo desde el principio que Fred era diferente. Fred quería luchar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz rota por el miedo, Verity susurra:

—Vuelve pronto, ¿vale?

Fred asiente.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

_Quería haber escrito una última viñeta que hablara sobre Verity después de la muerte de Fred, pero creo que rompía un poco con el resto del relato. No sé si ha sido la decisión acertada, pero espero que no echéis nada en falta.__En mi canon mental, Verity quedó destrozada tras la muerte de Fred y, de no ser porque quería a George como si de un hermano se tratase, se hubiera marchado de Sortilegios Weasley. Por suerte, decidió quedarse y George encontró en ella un gran apoyo. Pero no os equivoquéis, sólo son amigos._

_Como habréis visto, he dejado a la imaginación quién es la persona que iba a hablar con Fred y George. ¿Por qué no me dejáis vuestras teorías (y vuestras impresiones) vía review?_


End file.
